Perk Classes
Perks, despite being unique, do share some similarities. Therefore, they can be classified into categories and sub categories. Shadow Fight 3 has 51 perks which can be applied on various equipments as well as present on the equipment of some of the opponents. Here are the classes into which they can be divided: Offensive Perks Damage Multipliers These perks increase the power of the next strike(s), thus dealing more damage. Through Taking Hits *'Electroshock (Legion) ': A --% chance to reduce your enemy's defence by --% for 3 seconds after receiving a head/body hit. *'Repeller (Legion) ': A --% chance to get +--% damage for 3 seconds after a successful block. *'Revenge (Legion) ': A --% chance to get +--% damage for 5 seconds after receiving a Critical hit. Through Making Hits *'Berserk (Legion) ': A --% chance to deal +--% with a hit, losing --% of additional damage from your health. *'Wolverine (Dynasty) ': A --% chance to deal --% more damage for 2 seconds after a successful attack. *'Flurry (Dynasty) ': Increase damage by --% for each hit while maintaining a Combo of 3 hits. *'Critical Mass (Heralds) ': Critical hit chance grows by --% with each unblocked attack. *'Precision (Heralds) ': A --% chance to cause --% additional damage with a critical hit. *'Prepared Strike (Heralds) ': First hit to your enemy during the first 4 seconds of the round deals --% more damage. *'Vaporization (Heralds) ': The more shadow energy your enemy has, the more damage you inflict. Damage raises up to--%. Under Certain Conditions *'Predator (Legion) ': Gain +--% damage if your enemy's health is under --%. *'Retribution (Legion) ': Gain --% damage until the end of Round after receiving a Shock. *'Cornered Cat (Dynasty) ': Gain +--% damage if your health is under --%. *'Amplification (Heralds) ': First shadow ability used after entering shadow form inflicts --% more damage. Block Breaker These perks allow the players to ignore the opponent's blocks. *'Breacher (Legion) ': A --% chance to deal full damage through enemy block. *'Backstabber (Dynasty) ': Ignore your enemy's block and deal --% additional damage when attacking from behind. *'Interference (Heralds) ': A --% chance to forbid the enemy to use block for 4 seconds with a hit. Damage Reflection These perks return back damage dealt by the opponent. *'Damage Return (Legion)': A --% chance to deal --% of upcoming hit damage to your enemy. *'Poison Skin (Dynasty) ': A --% chance to deal --% of incoming hit damage to your enemy. Defensive Perks Damage Reduction These perks reduce the incoming damage by a certain portion. *'Stone Skin (Legion) ' : A --% chance to reduce incoming damage to --% of your health. *'Damage Absorption (Legion) ': A --% chance to reduce incoming damage by --%. *'Deflection (Heralds) ': A --% chance to receive just half of the damage taken. Increasing Defense These perks increase defence under certain conditions. *'Shielding (Legion)': A --% chance to increase your defence by --% for 2 seconds after receiving a hit. *'Rock (Legion) ': A --% chance to withstand a Critical hit without falling, reducing its damage by --%. *'Fortification (Dynasty) ': A chance to reduce your enemy's damage for 2 seconds after receiving a hit. *'Weakness (Dynasty) ': A --% chance to reduce enemy's hit damage by --% over 2 seconds. *'Aphotic Barrier (Heralds) ': After exiting Shadow Form, your defense has increased by --%. *'Primary Protection (Heralds) ': Damage taken in the first 5 seconds of each round is reduced by --%. Replenishers Perks Health Replenishers These perks help in restoring lost health. By Taking Hits * Regeneration (Dynasty) ''': A --% chance to replenish --% of incoming hit damage as health over 2 seconds. ''By Making Hits'' *'Lifesteal (Legion) ': A --% chance to gain --% of your attack damage as health. *'Transfusion (Heralds) ': Shadow abilities recover health equal to --% of the damage dealt. ''Under Certain Conditions'' *'Shadow Remedy (Heralds) ': Recover --% health on entering shadow form. Shadow Energy Replenisher These perks help in faster recharge of shadow energy. ''Through Taking Hits'' *'Recollection (Legion) ': Gain --% Shadow Energy after receiving a Head hit. *'Shadow Charge (Heralds) ': Gain --% of damage received as Shadow Energy. ''Through Making Hits'' *'Rising Tide (Dynasty) ': Gain --% of your attack damage as additional Shadow Energy after a Combo of 3 hits. *'Accumulation (Heralds) ': Gain --% of Critical hit damage as Shadow Energy. *'''Recharge (Heralds): A --% chance to gain shadow energy equal to --% of your attack damage. Under Certain Conditions *'Spurt (Dynasty) ': Gain --% Shadow Energy after a roll, jump, or swap. *'Shadow Affinity (Heralds) ': At the beginning of each round, you gain --% of shadow energy. Drainers Perks Health Drainers These perks reduce the opponent's health overtime. * 'Bleeding (Legion) ': A --% chance to cause your enemy to lose health equal to --% of your attack damage over 3 seconds. *'Poison (Dynasty) ': A --% chance to cause your enemy to lose health equal to --% of your attack damage over 6 seconds. *'Time Bomb (Heralds) ': A --% chance to set a bomb which will detonate for 2 seconds and inflict 100% of your inflicted damage dealt. Shadow Energy Drainers These perks help reducing the opponent's Shadow Energy. *'Shadow Burn (Legion) ': A --% chance to cause your enemy to lose health and Shadow Energy equal to --% of your attack damage. *'Shadow Leech (Dynasty) ': A --% chance to steal 100% of your opponent's Shadow Energy. *'Discharge (Heralds) ': A --% chance to cause the opponent to lose Shadow Energy by 100% of your inflicted damage dealt. *'Deterrence (Heralds) ': Shadow abilities burns enemy's shadow energy at the amount of --% of damage dealt. Neutral Enchantments These perks work both offensively and defensively. Disarming Perks *'Iron Grip (Legion) ': A --% chance to withstand Shock without dropping your weapon. *'Vengeful Tiger (Dynasty) ': A --% chance to shock your enemy with a Head hit after receiving a Shock. *'Pluck (Dynasty) ': A --% chance to shock your enemy with a hit after a Combo of 3 hits. Miscellaneous *'Steel Foot (Legion) ': A --% chance to knock off your enemy to the ground with a kick. *'Basher (Legion) ': A --% chance to stun your enemy for 3 seconds with a hit. Category:Shadow Fight 3 Category:Gameplay